


导盲犬

by johnnyvenn



Category: Scent of a Woman (1992)
Genre: M/M, 没啥可他哥的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Relationships: Charlie Simms/Frank Slade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	导盲犬

“中校，你考虑过导盲犬吗？”  
查理扭头看向一团灰蒙蒙的光线，弗兰克就坐在那。他在椅子上调整坐姿。查理接着说：  
“那种拉布拉多巡回犬，非常温顺、聪明，我想你应该到专业机构领养一只。”  
“新罕布什尔博德犬怎么了？”弗兰克的声音从那团光线中传来。  
查理摇了摇头，对着弗兰克做了个苦笑的表情。查理感觉他能看见。  
“再说”，弗兰克垂下手臂抚摸蜷在脚边打盹的猫咪，“我有汤米。”  
“他是只猫。”  
“一只十一岁的好猫，喵得不多，吃得不少。”  
“十一岁！汤米是老爷爷了！”查理大惊小怪。猫咪看不出年龄，真让人嫉妒。  
“胡说！”弗兰克精准地捂住猫咪的耳朵，“猫可以活到二十岁，他还是个小伙子！”  
查理不确定猫是不是能活这么久，就算养尊处优的家猫可以活二十年，十一岁也不应该是小伙子吧。他耸了耸肩。  
“好吧，你对汤米的活力有保留意见。”  
查理看了看手表，“我该走了中校。”边说边起身穿外套，他知道中校不喜欢或者不擅长说再见，也不指望中校能站起来拥抱他在脸上一边来一个亲吻。两人越相熟，中校就越不喜欢查理跟他道别，这一点让查理感觉中校是个有分离焦虑的小朋友。  
果然，光线团一动不动地笼罩着弗兰克，他没有眨眼，也没有说话。  
查理在门口说，“导盲犬的事，中校还是考虑一下吧。毕竟博德犬夏天就要去波士顿了，我不能一只陪着你。”  
“波士顿……对……”弗兰克的声音衰落下去。

弗兰克感觉掌心湿漉漉的，从那里传来一阵阵又热又痒的触动。他在迷茫中翻了个身，不一会那种奇怪的感觉又出现了。是狗吗？弗兰克思索是不是狗在舔他的手指，转念又想，啊不对，我没有养狗，猫的舌头也不是这种触感。意识恢复清晰，房间中安安静静，没有听到拉布拉多吵闹的喘息声，原来是梦。窗外透出蓝白色的光线，预示着新的一天即将开始，如果有人在这个时间醒来，多半会继续躺下抓住宝贵的睡眠时间，然后在越来越亮的晨光中依依不舍地离开床垫。弗兰克依然闭着眼睛，任由阳光肆无忌惮地袭击整个房间，没有睁眼的必要，也没有起床的必要，他多希望再次昏睡过去，寻找梦中即将浮出水面的信息。在黑暗刚刚降临的那个月，弗兰克基本上是躺在床上度过的。从睡梦中醒来，却没有从黑暗中醒来，只有解决生理问题的时候才不得不离开卧室，一路磕磕绊绊摸索到厕所，弗兰克没有办法对准马桶，乱七八糟撒了自己一身。他懒得提上裤子，颓废坐在自己的尿液中，捂着脸哭了。整整半个月没有洗澡，弗兰克闻到身上的味道，想象已经成为尸体，躺在棺材中，人们把他随随便便埋进土里，一撮撮泥土撒在棺材上。泥土的腥气稍稍掩盖了死亡的味道，但是没过多久他就开始腐烂、胀气、流脓，无数虫豸噬咬，他回归了泥土。直到萝丝来拜访，她同情的声音中透着一丝反胃的呕吐，让他一度以为萝丝来拜访的是他的坟墓。  
弗兰克没有想到在这个小木屋中他逐渐适应了这种奇怪的情况，尽管他大多数时间依然花费在床上，至少在梦中他能看到颜色。最近，另外一些奇怪的事正在发生，弗兰克还是想念多彩的梦境，但每次当他想要寻找目标的时候，梦就会中断，他不得不回到现实中来。起居室的衣架和沙发还残留着年轻人白天来过的味道，有点像香草牛奶，弗兰克仔细抚摸着空气中的痕迹，他明白这是怎么一回事，睡梦中没有查理。  
他称呼查理年轻人，实际上他还是个孩子，证据就是身上除了廉价洗涤剂和舍友粉刺药膏的味道，还有股牛奶香。当查理出汗的时候，那种味道会变得越来越浓郁，汗水和激素混合，闻起来像臭奶酪，但是弗兰克不讨厌。  
白天查理来说了一通导盲犬之类的话，引得弗兰克做了如此鲜活逼真的梦，他比较希望直接梦见查理，而不是拉布拉多。但是查理的模样他一直想象不出，查理的脸摸起来如同布丁，头发细软，大概与拉布拉多是同等手感，挠挠下巴或许会咧嘴傻笑。弗兰克擅自将查理塑造成一只金发碧眼的大型犬，想到这里，他的手心再次出现酥痒的感觉。  
弗兰克回忆中牵着查理的样子，基本与牵着导盲犬无异，这只导盲犬会贴心地用人类语言提醒他：台阶、路口、转角。据说导盲犬有时会违背主人的命令，越过服从的本能去保护主人，多么忠心多么聪明的狗啊。弗兰克将枕头一角塞进嘴中，唾液迅速被吸走，口中干燥，他从鼻子中喷出一口气，享受着口中满满当当的安全感，想到查理，他心里流淌出一股沉甸甸的金水。隐隐约约听到查理跟自己道别，弗兰克咬着枕头呼吸困难，好像池塘水一下淹没过胸口，紧紧地压迫着心脏。弗兰克发现他勃起了。  
无法分辨时间，仅凭眼皮上感觉到的热度，弗兰克猜测早餐时间已经过去了。只要还没起床，也算晨勃吧。这种事在部队里实在太常见，比寄宿男校更甚。外面搭军营帐篷，里面一排小帐篷，简直是晨间惯例，弗兰克见怪不怪，但这个年纪还有此殊荣，可谓难得。说到男校，弗兰克不用想也知道那群男孩能闹出什么花样来，那么查理呢？优秀美国青年奖学金的获得者，他有什么花样？他看起来温文尔雅，是别人含他的鸡巴还是他被揪着脑袋含别人的呢？  
查理让他想到手下那一帮17岁的小兵，热情洋溢，忠心耿耿，对上司的情感接近炽热的爱情。弗兰克并非对他们的心情一无所知，也收到过更加露骨的表白，他知道这种情感是怎么形成的。一般认为军队是男子气概的大本营，实际上弗兰克作为军官更了解其中矛盾。新入伍的士兵本质上还是一群离家的少年，军官除了对他们进行军事训练，还要关心生活起居，从袜子上的破洞到夜里的遗精，从军靴的干燥程度到鸡蛋过敏，弗兰克身兼数职，与其他军官一样，既是爸爸更是妈妈。在事无巨细的照料中，少年对年长者自然而然产生感情，一种由希腊人高声歌颂的伟大感情。如今位置对调，当弗兰克攀住查理手臂的时候，他无法忽略心中的渴望。  
毯子被他卷到身下，夹在两腿之间，阴茎被抚摸到的时候，小腿无意识地勾起，毯子被卷得更紧。弗兰克没有意识到身体做出这种反应，这意味着他希望被紧紧纠缠，用最大的力气拥抱他，或者有一双手能将他的脸死死按住，陷入床垫中；别人的膝盖抵在他的腰上，皮肤被压出红印。最好被裹起来，绑起来，捂住口鼻让他窒息，用爱意或者别的什么将他扩张，填满，堵住所有的缝隙，直到满溢出来。  
阴茎不需要多少刺激已经硬挺挺贴在肚子上，快速套弄一定会瞬间高潮，但这很没意思，因为无法满足弗兰克的渴望。盲人并不是完全了不可见，他现在就能“看到”流出前液的阴茎正直直地戳着他的眼睛，这种幻觉是盲人在自慰时特有的吗？有时间可以去盲人协会求证一下，“嘿你会看到自己的鸡巴指着你的眼睛吗？”这个问题一定要记下来，弗兰克在黑暗中咧嘴微笑。他拨弄着阴囊，想着一些无所谓的小事，最好能让勃起持久一会而不是像个毛头小子什么都没享受到就结束了，他的另一只手隔着T恤抚摸乳头，这里会由平时的瘫软状态变得坚硬，好多女人的乳头也会这样但并不明显，而女人撩拨他的却极为有效。弗兰克突然想起一个自称老家是奥斯汀的妓女，问他愿不愿意体验后面的快感。听说过很多次却从来没有真正实践，不知道是奥斯汀妞格外有说服力还是怎么，他竟然鬼使神差地同意了。距离那个晚上过去了将近二十年，弗兰克偶尔回忆起来依然想高声尖叫，奥斯汀姑娘说你喊的比许多女孩还好，弗兰克回答道我无法控制自己这可都是真的；姑娘哈哈笑起来，没错她们喊得比你假多了。现在他想再试一次，当然没有奥斯汀姑娘那么熟练，手臂可能不够长够不到那个点，可能弄疼自己，可能胳膊抽筋卡在里面拔不出来，无所谓，他想得难受，得赶紧把手指塞到屁眼里去。要是有人帮忙就更好了，谁会来呢？新英格兰的乖乖仔会这一招吗？  
不应该想到查理，可是弗兰克需要关于查理的想象，他布丁般的皮肤，香草牛奶般的汗水味道，屋子里或许还残留着一点男孩的影子，弗兰克大口呼吸，手指在后面慢慢寻找。秘诀是下体肌肉放松，姑娘教导弗兰克。大腿在抚摸下越来越软，一只腿干脆伸到床外，摆出下流的姿态，他在黑暗中无所顾忌。  
有一滴汗水流进眼睛里，弗兰克眨眨眼，看起来盲人不应该拥有如此晶莹剔透的眼睛，如果有人看到这一幕，会被他姿势的淫荡和眼神的无辜形成的反差牢牢吸引，最终陷入危险的漩涡中，如果有人看到的话。  
据说眼睛看不到的人其他感官会变得异常灵敏，此时弗兰克的屁股吸着他的两根手指，另外一只手在没那么勃起的阴茎上轻快地撸动，可以说即在痛苦中也在欢乐中，他急着寻找那个点，胳膊的酸痛几乎让他放弃，有几次擦肩而过又让他保留希望。狼狈的欲望中，他的感官还是如此尖锐吗？他听不到远处的说话声音吗？根本无暇顾及，还是正有让来者参观的意图？这样的刺激让人无法自拔，马上就到了，马上，很快，他想要的奇妙震颤，从并不完全勃起的阴茎射精。  
他一直喘气，闭上眼又睁开眼，现在他可以确定到达巅峰时这里还有另一个人陪着。查理站在房间的某个角落，说不清他从哪一个时刻参与进来的。

查理很确定昨夜没有下雪，早晨看到落叶上的白色颗粒是霜，厚厚一层布满整个街道，令人惊叹。宿舍里的咖啡香气让他心情舒畅，早餐简简单单，配着昨晚遗留的几何作业绝对是佳肴美味。不知不觉太阳快要攀升到山峰，今天可以再晚一点去看望中校。  
距离木屋还有两步，查理听到一些不寻常的声音，一开始像猫叫，但是汤米在门口吧唧吧唧猫粮吃得正香；后来觉得像是中校的声音，受伤一般痛苦的喘息和呻吟。查理心跳加速，担心中校倒在什么地方伤得不轻。他快速冲进屋子，昏暗中寻找声音来源，中校的卧室没有窗帘，阳光慷慨地铺洒在床上，查理的眼睛适应了室内明暗，他看清了一切。  
中校几乎没穿什么衣服，他斜靠在枕头上，一条腿伸出来眼看要滑到床下去，像抽筋或者中风，查理揉揉眼睛，这才发现中校涨红勃起的阴茎和塞在屁股里面的手指……他有反应了。性冲动总是快于大脑，不是吗？查理的头脑还没有从这一诡异画面中理出头绪，身体却领先一步做出反应。查理的脸颊迅速烧红，他硬着裤裆呆呆地站在原地，不知道是该上去帮忙还是转身离开。他的鼻尖甚至酸涩起来，用力憋住一个喷嚏，眼睛却泛起泪花，在他模糊的视线中，中校颤抖着尖叫着射进自己手中。查理看着那双与身体其他部位不太协调的大手，以及掌心中滴落的白色液体，他别扭地迈出几步，在中校身边跪下，他不知道为什么会这么做，在大脑恢复意识之前，他发现自己正在舔中校的手心。  
“哦，查理……”头顶上响起的声音带着疲倦和意外，“我没发现你在这。”  
“我刚进来，没多久……”他含糊不清，将液体咽下去，依然不清楚这么做的含义。  
中校懒懒地抽回床外面那支腿，“你在干什么，查理•西蒙？”他听起来像从梦中惊醒，反复确认自己的现实。  
“说实话中校，我不知道。”查理实话实说。  
中校用黏糊糊的手摸了摸他的脸，没错，还是那个老老实实的查理，沿着脸继续向下，他摸到查理硬邦邦的裤裆。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“我想，这就是你……感觉到的那么一回事。”  
“是单身太久了？”中校两根手指隔着裤子捏了捏查理湿润的前端，“还是根本没交过女朋友？”  
查理没说话，金发磨蹭着中校软塌塌的肚子。  
“你的新英格兰姑娘，是不是结婚当天才会破处呢？谁向你们传授床上技巧？你能找到她的入口吗？”中校不依不饶，手指反复摩擦查理的顶端。  
查理没想到今天的探望会变成这样，并不是说他感到厌恶，而是，受宠若惊。这种事可以发生在无数次自慰的幻想中，唯独没想到现实会以这种方式迎接他。如果这是中校想要的，他愿意献出一切，嘴唇、头发、手指、屁股、阴茎……小小的快感在中校手中聚集，他听到嘶哑的声音：  
“查理，作为导盲犬你可不太听话。”  
他抬起头亲吻中校的嘴唇，衡量这种行为的错误程度。中校张开嘴伸出舌头勾引查理，加深这种错误，并切断一切反思的余地。  
“中校，你需要的是真正的导盲犬。”  
“代替你的工作？”中校手指用力，查理惊呼一声向后躲，中校依旧将他握在手心里。  
“不……那种，帮助你自立的导盲犬……”查理上气不接下气。  
“好吧”，中校摸索查理的腰带，“我会考虑小狗的事，放你走之前帮我一个小忙。”  
查理的裤子被粗鲁地扯下来，那双手麻利地搂住查理的腰把他带到床上，一连串动作行云流水好似拆解点45手枪。查理低头审视所谓的“小忙”，晕头转向，不知所措，他来不及思考这场性事会把他带到哪里，会把中校带到哪里，眼下只得随波逐流，凭本能行事。至少，中校已经同意领养导盲犬，代替他的大多数工作。比起没有任何护理经验的查理，经过专业训练的导盲犬显然更适合陪伴在中校身边，更重要的是，能在自己去波士顿的时候缓解中校的分离焦虑。至于能缓解多少，查理亲吻中校的眼睛，哦这个行为肯定不能帮忙。


End file.
